Beast
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Jacob had begun to show a feral side and this was the only way to tame the beast within him. Warning: Intense boysmut!


Beast A/N: Ok...this is based off two things. One: the yaoi manga Crimson Spell and two: an rp me and a friend of mine did. This should be an interesting story to write!

"I don't understand why I have to do this."Jacob Black growled, watching as Jasper Hale leaned casually back against the wall."It's for the safety of those in Forks. We don't know how long you'll be out of control like this."Jasper explained cooly.

"Fine fine...whatever." Jasper closed and locked the door. "You're staying?"Jacob asked, annoyed."Yes."Jasper replied,"I am to keep your inner wolf as controlled as possible."he informed him. This made Jacob uneasy. He could easily tear him apart in the state soon to come."You won't hurt me."Jasper informed him. He lapsed into silence.

Not because he was done with him, but because the moon was finally up. He let out a harsh growl as his canines elongated, and his nails grew into sharp claws. It wasn't like his normal change. It was...wilder. More feral. "Jacob...?"he questioned. He earned a low growl in response.

The very sound shook him to his core. A hungry grin spread across the beast's face. Jasper immediately felt powerless. His body, normally strong, felt completely weak as he allowed his eyes to stray over every muscle he could see. If his heart was still beating it would be racing. Then it really hit him, a force so strong it almost brought him to his knees.

The lust and power just dripping from him...it made Jasper's senses quiver. He had never felt such raw emotion before. Jasper was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Jacob move until he was pressed back tight up against the wall, stuck between two feet of concrete and the hard, hot body of the beast in front of him. His voice was rough. "You have no idea how...starving I am."he growled against his ear. Jasper shivered. "H-how starving?"Jasper couldn't believe how he stuttered. The beast only chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound from his chest.

"I'm hungry enough to devour you..."he dug his nails into Jasper's hips,"All night long..."he added.

Jasper made one final effort to keep himself under control, trying to steady the breath he didn't need. His will and self control collapsed as a hot tongue slowly ran up his neck. He felt himself shaking against the scorching body pressed against him.

Finally, the beast that was Jacob turned Jasper's head to face his and hungrily kissed him. He had immediate control of him, his lips moving the way he wanted them to while all Jasper could do was whimper. "You're so needy..."Jacob teased, running his clawed hand down Jasper's chest and stomach. Jasper squirmed at the trail of heat his hand left, gasping in pleasure as his hand closed over his shamefully hardened cock. He pressed down on it, causing the blonde vampire to buck his hips against Jacob's hot, waiting hand. If his siblings could see him...

He suddenly threw his head back, cracking the cement wall behind him as a lusting moan tore from his throat as he squeezed harder, moving his hand jerkily up and down. He felt weak cloaked in Jacob's lust and hunger. His knees started to shake. Jacob saw his quivering and smirked. Jasper felt himself being pushed down to his knees. Jacob gave him a warning glare to stay put and Jasper nodded once to show his understanding.

He cursed the soft whimper that escaped as he watched him slowly unzip his pants. He was massive...the mere thought of feeling him inside his body made him shiver in anticipation. He felt his head pulled forward and if he could've blushed, his face would've been beet red, but he understood the message.

Slowly, tentively, Jasper took almost all of Jacob's cock into his mouth, earning a moan from above.

His hips bucked forward, causing Jasper to take him all the way in, making the tip brush against the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and groaned. Jasper felt a shiver spark down his spine. He slowly gathered his hazy and muggy thoughts and began to suck. He quickly brought the feral beast above to his climax, shuddering at the surprisingly sweet taste that filled his mouth.

His next command had him instantly obeying.

"Strip and get on your hands and knees."

Jasper quickly obeyed. The shuffle of demin hitting the floor made him tense in anticipation. "You're gonna scream so loud for me..." Jacob growled in his ear as he got down behind him."D-dominate me... p-please Jacob..." Jasper gasped as heat slowly spread over his neck from Jacob's breath. "Oh I will..."

And with that, Jacob buried himself in the weakened vampire so submissively knelt before him. Jasper moaned out, drawing in an unnessacary breath. He wasted no time pulling out and slamming back in at an almost brutal pace.

Jasper moaned shamelessly beneath him as his beast tore into him again and again.

"Y-yes... J-Jacob!" he cried out, practically drowning in the lust that enveloped him. He had never felt anything so raw and pwoerful in his life. All he wanted was more. He cried out and bucked and Jacob's hand closed over his cock, jerking his hand in time with the movement of his hips.

"I-I... nn... aah!"

Jasper arched and moaned as he came, falling forward and catching himself on his forearms. Jacob soon followed with a low growl against his ear before pulling out of 's body slumped slightly against his, and he turned his head to see Jacob was himself again, in a deep sleep. Jasper watched for a second before redressing himself.

This would be an interesting story for him when he awoke...

A/N: Well... that was fun to write! I need to work on Forgiveness... but...smut is just so tempting! I hope you all enjoyed! I know ine person that reads this will possibly die of anemia. I almost did... unless with Jacob, Jasper NEVER bottoms!


End file.
